Opposites Attract
by maricelva.romero
Summary: They never thought they would love each other .They were both different she was from the water tribe and he was from the fire nation Zuko finds himself helping the avatar and his friends, what would happen when a certain water bender catches his eye?


Opposites Attract

Zuko and katara

Rated:M

Introduction: They never thought they would love each other .They were both different she was from the water tribe and he was from the fire nation Zuko finds himself helping the avatar and his friends, what would happen when a certain water bender catches his eye?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

~Katara's POV~

It's been two days since zuko wanted to join there group. She was surprised they even said yes! Didn't they know who they were saying yes to? For crying out loud it was zuko….Prince zuko! Prince Zuko from the freaking fire nation! And they said yes to the guy who's been following them since aang came and been trying to capture aang! Of all the possibilities he's probably still trying to capture aang and figuring out a plan to do so! Oh no he won't I'm going to have a close eye on him!

~end of katara's POV~

Katara went were the rest of the gang were, next to a fire place. She sat down next to toph and glared at zuko who was across from her. Zuko not wanting to upset her even more to him tuned his head and looked at his finger nails not wanting to yell at her for staring at him. They all sat awkwardly in silence noticing katara's anger and were all too scared to speak for the fear of a wrath water bender. So suki the only person who wasn't afraid of katara's wrath went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm the fury water bender a bit but enough to feel comfortable instead of being scared. So sokka since he was getting hungry by now yelled out "SO WHERE'S THE FOOD AT!? IM STARVING OVER HERE!" Katara since she was the one who cook really good here got up and went to the kitchen to cook the stew she was going to cook. She was so busy in making the stew and chopping up vegetables, she didn't notice zuko coming in. until he cleared his throat. She jumped in shock almost cutting herself with the knife. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" zuko hurriedly said. "What do you want!" snarled katara. Before zuko could say anything he gave her a glare and then said " I just wanted to apologize to you ok" " well you can forget about apologizing to me because if you think I would immediately be all smiles to you and forget that you're the bad guy here then you must be a dumbass!" yelled katara. "I don't think for you to forgive me quickly because I know why you don't accept me but I want you to let you know I regret it all the time, betraying you in Ba Sing Se or hurting you when we were at the crystals cave together and lied to you. I'm truly sorry I'm really am! Please katara I know it would take time for you to trust me again I know it will but please just believe what I'm telling you right now and I mean everything. You don't know how much I regret doing those stuff to you I really am!" katara didn't know what to say now she didn't know to either trust him again or push him away but the look in his gold eyes it held regret, sadness, anger and a bit of hope. She couldn't say no to him not until looking into his eyes. She took a deep breath and finally said "ok I accept you in being in the gang with us. But if you try to do anything to aang or anyone one else I won't hesitate to use my bending skills on you." with that said zuko gave her a small smile and said "I wasn't even planning on doing so anyways I already seen you bend remember." Katara didn't even know why but she blushed at his comment so she turned around and continued to chop up the vegetables. Zuko since he felt the need to do something went behind her to see what she was cooking so he could figure out what he could help her with. Katara felt his breathe on her skin and shivered at the feeling it was creating on her skin and blushed even more. She turned her head slightly when their eyes locked to each other she didn't know what but there faces were getting closer that she could feel his warm breathe towards her face and his warmth through her body they were both lost in each other's world they didn't notice a certain brother looking at them with his mouth open at the door. So sokka acted like he just came in and was yelling where the food was. At this katara and zuko jumped of shocked and moved away from each other and acted like nothing happened not knowing that sokka has seen what they both were going to do. Zuko was the first to recover "were still preparing it so can you please get out of the kitchen before you start eating all the food before it being served." With that sokka glared at him and sneaked a peek at katara who was trying to hide the blush from her face and left the kitchen. As soon as he left they let out a breathe that they didn't know they were holding and turned around to see each other. Both having the same blush on their faces. The first one to speak was katara "we should finish cooking the stew." Zuko nodded his head and they both helped each other preparing the food and drinks and had set the plates and cups so everyone could get there selves.

Chapter 2:

Everyone had finished their meals by now and where all having a good time. Suki and sokka were cuddled at the fire place, toph and aang were fighting with earth bending and challenging each other while zuko and katara just watched them by a tree. They both watched as toph and aang started bending and were shooting rocks at each other. Zuko and katara watched them fight each other for an hour and where getting bored by then. So they went walking in the forest talking and laughing until they spotted a river up ahead but then noticed it wasn't a river but a hot spring. Zuko then had an idea it was a crazy one but he asked anyways "katara take off your clothes "katara looked at him if he was crazy "WHAT!" "Trust me." She hesitated a bit but did what he asked. Now she was in her bindings and was completely embarrassed. Zuko had a red face by now he didn't know katara had a body like that all the curves in the right places, nice boobs and her skin so beautiful and her eyes blue as ever with her hair loose from her braid her hair long that it touched the mid of her back and was curly a bit on the ends. In zuko's eyes she looked like a goddess but he had to remind himself that she was probably not interested in him and that they were both good friends nothing all. So he looked at where the center of the hot spring and took off his shirt and boots and went in the water offering his hand at katara so she could take, which she did. She asked where he was taking her and what was he planning but quieted down when he took her where boulders where circling in the middle of the hot spring. Which by the look of the steam going up was probably where it was best warmest part. Zuko then out of the blue picked her up bridal style which shocked katara and was blushing like crazy and carefully went up the boulders and landed in the middle of the hot spring then put her down in water. As soon as they water hit her she felt like all her muscles relaxed and all the stress went away. And by the looks of zuko's face it did the same to him as well. He then looked up at her with half lifted eyes and gave her a lopsided smile. She returned the smile as well and relaxed her body on a boulder next to zuko. She turned her head towards zuko and asked "where did you find this hot spring anyway?" "oh I found it when I went to bathe and saw steam so I went to where the steam was and found this hot spring so I decided to keep it as a secret and in the right moment I thought of surprising you since I have been observing you lately and even though you're always smiling I knew you were stressed out but you didn't want anyone to worry about you so yeah and finally got you relaxed" he said smirking. She didn't knew he was this caring he was even worried about her and she didn't even know he caught that she was stress she tried not to let it show but oh well this hot spring helped her a lot she never felt relaxed in a long time so she was really grateful that he found it and even thought about her. By now zuko and katara were so relaxed and calm they even forgot that at some time they would have to return to the gang but they didn't care they were so relaxed and calm so calm that they didn't even realized that they were in each other's arms. Zuko's arm was around her shoulder down her waist and hers around his torso. Nor did they noticed the gang watching them with their jaws on the ground they had been looking for them and now that they found them they didn't want to disrupt them they never seen them so relaxed and calm they have never seen zuko smile at all and they weren't even going to stop them because they were two of the most dangerous elements and knowing zuko he was very scary when he was mad and he had fire which was bad because he could burn them and katara was scary as well when she would get mad she would drop the temperature and have icicles lunged at their faces so they did nothing to prevent that, anyways they all wanted to know what will happen as well so they stayed put. Katara was the first to speak with a blush on her face as she soon realized the position they were in so she slowly unwrapped her arms and looked down in embarrassment and quietly said sorry but zuko still kept his arms around her. She looked up at him with a puzzled look. He looked down at her with a blush on his face and then said to her " umm katara I always wanted to tell you this but never got to until now so umm but anyways I've liked you since we first met and liked you even more when we were fighting in Ba Sing Se I've never fought a girl who could take anything I've shot at you and then well when I was chasing aang I would sometimes sneak were ya'll rest at and would watch you cook and water bend and everything else you did and was surprised that you were the painted lady so then that was the other time I met you I was in my blue spirit disguise and well yeah I really like you. No I think I actually love you." He said embarrassed. Katara was so shocked he said all that and even the gang was who were watching. "So you were the blue spirit? I thought I knew those moves somewhere but never thought it was you!" she giggled "and yea I love you too the same as you when I first met you when we were in the crystal caves when I was trying to heal your scar but you look better with your scar it a part of you" she lightly kissed his scar and saw zuko blush she giggled at that. The gang who had just saw katara kiss his scar was in so much shock. Zuko then gave her a kiss on the cheek and murmured on her cheek telling her she was beautiful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "your handsome as well" they both laughed at that and then there eyes locked they knew what was going to happen and they were ok with that and then there lips met each other each feeling the shock they received and went further and where now exploring each other's mouth each letting out soft moans and groans then the kissed deepened and were now going further both hands exploring each other's body and places. Zuko then started kissing her cheek and nibbled on her earlobe and earned a cute moan he smirked knowing the pleasure she was feeling and trailed down to her neck and found her sweet spot where she stared moaning even louder he looked up at her and she had her lips open and shaped as a small O and her eyes half lifted he asked for permission with his eyes and she nodded giving him approval. He went back to kissing her sweet spot and with the other hand found the end of her bindings and pulled on it which in return unwrapped her bindings were her beautiful boobs were and put one boob in his mouth while with the other boob started teasing with the other hand. She arched her back so he could get better access and moaned from the sensation she was feeling. When he was done with giving them there treatment he went down farther and picked up her legs to his hips while having one of her legs up and started traveling down with open kisses and stopped at her mid-thigh looking up at her to see if she was having second thoughts but when he looked up he knew she wasn't but before he could even take off her lower bindings he was being pushed back on the boulder and katara had both of her hands on his wrists and had them pulled up above his head he was going to question her when he felt her lips on his neck and nibbling on it he groaned from the sensation he was having and knew that when she would stop kissing him he was going to have a tent in his pants. She kissed his scar, his lips and was now trailing kisses on his torso and stopped where his pants were and looked up at him and he nodded back to her with her teeth she pulled on the string that held the pants and pulled down the pants and was now staring at the big tent he had on his boxers. They both now had a blush but anyways she pulled down his boxers and was welcomed with his dick standing straight and tall. She then grabbed it with her hands at which he groaned and she started to trail her finger on it feeling the throb it gave. She then started to tease it with her tongue and looked up to see zuko's head back and then put the whole thing in her mouth swirling her tongue on his head and down she felt his hands on her hair tugging on it a bit and heard his groans. He then bucked softly in her mouth and she started bobbing her head back and forth grazing her teeth a bit on his dick. She kept doing it until he came in her mouth and swallowed it with a successful smile on her face. He was shock that she swallowed his seed but thought it was more attractive. Then he picked her up and since she gave him pleasure he was going to return it to her. He started by trailing open mouthed kisses and stopped at her lower binding and looked up at her to see if she was ready and when he looked up he saw no regrets and lust. He took her bindings of and saw that her vagina was so wet and beautiful he went between her legs and sniffed the sweet scent and with his tongue he trailed his finger around her clit which she moaned lovely, and he then started trailing his tongue around it and then inserted inside her feeling it around her walls with his tongue, she moaned more and then her juices came out he licked it all eagerly wanting more of it so he went up to her body and started kissing her and inserted a finger and pumped in her she moaned more and then pumped in a second digit pumping in faster than a third digit going faster than the last one she stopped until she came and licked all her juices. He went up to her and looked down searching if she wasn't ready but she wasn't. He placed his tip where he clit was and told her "it's going to hurt are you sure you want this?" he asked and she said "yes I'm sure of it." He then entered her slowly not wanting to make it even more painful he put it all in. He looked down to see her with a bit of tears he lowered his head and kissed the tears away and said "when you're ready I would move" she just nodded and adjusted herself then nodded when she was ready. He slowly pumped in and out so she could adjust she moaned in his ear "faster zuko" that was all he needed he went a bit faster thrusting in and out. Katara then found the pace they were going and started meeting his thrusts. He went even faster and then started of a new angle he lifted up her left leg and placed it on his shoulder and thrust even harder in her. She moaned louder close to screaming she held on to him and digged her nails on his back probably drawing a bit of blood but they both didn't care they were both loving they feeling of being inside each other. He thrust in harder and found her sweet spot and banged in harder. Katara was in heaven by now her head was thrown back, arched back and her hands plunged on his back. She was at her peak and was about to climax. He thrust in harder knowing she was about to climax he was at his peak as well but wanted her to cum before he did so he thrust in harder telling her "release it katara , cum for me, release," and that was it she came all her juices going all over his stomach and his dick. He loved the feeling gave to him and with one more thrust came inside her. He kept thrusting having another climax and know she was too and when they did they both came while moaning out saying each other names. He fell on top of her still inside her but got on his arms so he wasn't squishing her. When they caught there breathes he pulled out and sat down back in the hot spring bringing her between his legs so she was sitting in front of him. He wrapped around his arms on her shoulders and a bit of her boobs and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. They both sighed feeling like nothing can ruin this moment until they both heard a rustle across from where they were. They both thought it was just an animal until they heard whispering. Knowing that it was definitely whispering they both knew who it was and where now beyond pissed zuko covered zuko behind his back and blasted a fire ball where the noise came from and all there "FRIENDS" came out looking shocked katara and zuko who were looking at them with deadly glares didn't have a chance to run when water came out of the hot spring and frozen all of them in place. While zuko and katara were getting dressed suki and all the others were giving glares at sokka who was the one who blew out there cover and all knew that when they get unfrozen they were going to beat sokka in a pulp. Well sokka was dead now seeing the looks everyone was giving him but the only two persons who he was actually really scared of was zuko and katara. Well when everything calmed down zuko and katara went to their room which they made it official that they would be sleeping together and kissed each other goodnight both happy that they were finally together and they would forever stay like that.

The End

* * *

><p>Please review and leave any comments thank you for reading my first lemon fanfiction!<p> 


End file.
